Artemis Fowl and the Day Doomsday Came Knocking
by Wait Wait dont tell me
Summary: When Opal shows up again, its not going to mean anything good for the fairy race. The world as we know it will change forever! rated T just in case. set after time paradox! before atlantis complex.
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis Fowl**

**and the**

**Day Doomsday Came Knocking**

Artemis Fowl didn't always want to be involved with the fairies. But it seems that's the way it will stay. And now of all times, they will need him the most.

Artemis knew something was wrong when his Internet connection went down. That never happened at the Fowl Manor**,** **t**he manor has the most advanced technology in the WORLD for heaven's sake!

Artemis had a gut feeling, and it was not one of the good ones.

To confirm his suspicions Artemis checked his cellular phone. No service._ Could it be? I have to contact Foaly immediately! _Artemis thought to himself.

"Looks like doomsday has finally come knocking" Artemis said, to no one in particular. They wouldn't know what he was talking about anyway, not yet at least.

* * *

Foaly was sitting in the LEP operations booth when he saw something was wrong, very wrong.

Foaly was in the middle of sending the LEPrecon officer, Major Holly Short, a map of the area near Athens, Greece; the last known location of an escaped High Security Prisoner; when the screen went blank. _This never happened to my technology!_ Foaly thought. Foaly re-booted his computers, still no map.

_This can only mean one thing._ Foaly thought. _The mud-man communications satellites must have been shut down. But all at once? Impossible! Unless... _

_There must be something bad coming. I must inform the council!_

Only one person above or below the earth could be behind this. Foaly pulled his tinfoil cap closer to his head.

"Opal…" Foaly breathed.

* * *

Artemis picked up the fairy communicator his friend Holly Short had given to him.

"Holly, Holly are you there?" Artemis said into the communicator.

"Artemis is that you? We haven't spoken in such a long time! I can't talk right now; I'm on a mission. Can I call you back later?" Holly replied.

"Holly. You need to come and pick me up from the manor, NOW. This is more important than some mission. I think Foaly has noticed by now, you can ask him. Just pick me up as soon as possible! I will get some things together." Artemis spoke in rushed tones.

"Okay? I'll get back to you on that" Holly said, already opening up a link to operations booth.

"Looks like it is going to be a long day"

**(Authors Note) Okay. So it isn't the longest chapter ever. But they will get longer! I hope you enjoyed reading! Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!**** Special thanks to blackfrost08 and Rosy-Fingered-Dawn for betaing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews! By the way I am fine with anonymous reviews! I like all reviews! Big or small! Just tell me what you think! Tell me how I can make it better! PLEASE! Thanks.**

* * *

"Butler" Artemis called out of his study, "Holly Short will be arriving soon to pick up you and I. Do you mind packing for us?"

Butler popped his head through the door. "Since when is she coming?"

"As of around forty-five seconds ago." Artemis replied. "Oh, and could you get the two LEPrecon suits, two LEPrecon helmets, and the two pairs of modified Gallop4500 wings from the safe?" He added as an after thought.

Foaly had designed a new class of wings for the LEP. These new wings had a faster climb-rate, a higher top speed, better durability, the wings were retractable, and a longer lasting nuclear battery. The fairy people had given them as a gift to Artemis after the time-traveling incident six months back.

* * *

Butler and Artemis were standing in front of Fowl manor waiting for Holly to show up. "Waiting for me?"

In less than a second Butler had thrown Artemis into the flowerbed and was pointing his Sig Sauer X5 hand gun at the air behind him. Butler looked down. "Oh, hello Holly!" Butler said, wrapping the elf in a massive bear hug.

Artemis crawled out of the flowerbed, brushing the dirt off the LEPrecon suit. He looked up at Holly, jogging over to where she was standing "Hello Holly! Long time no see! How have you been?" Artemis frowned internally**.** Since when did he waste his time on such needless talk? _Wow, _Artemis thought, _this damned puberty is really affecting me. _

Artemis recovered himself quickly**. **"We must get to Haven as soon as possible, **t**he fate of fairies lies in the balance. Now, shall **we go**?"

"Alright" Holly and Butler put the visors on their helmets down.

They turned their wings on. The wings buzzed to life. _Very dramatic_. Artemis thought as the elf and the two humans took off into the sunset.

They would come to be known as 'The Tree Amigos' in the following weeks.

* * *

**A.N. yes, this chapter is even shorter to the chapter prior to this one, but it was more of a filler… READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**-Paul**

_~I'm not so good at advice. Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment instead?_


End file.
